


True Rage

by Vegorott



Series: Danti One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, We got ourselves an angry Anti, and a very stunned Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: Anti doesn't get as angry as often as people would like to believe. Dark knows first-hand that Anti would rather be joking around or causing chaos. One day Anti suspects Dark of doing something no partner should ever do and now Dark has to deal with a very, very angry Anti.





	True Rage

**Author's Note:**

> A tumlr user named neko-ereri made a post about wanting a danti story with 'Dark severely underestimates Anti and when he sees him truly angry for the first time he’s just s t u n n e d' and I decided to give it a go.

“We’ll send the Jims in first. No one ever suspects them, they appear too innocent to be doing anything harmful.” Dark stated. 

“Will there be shooties?” Reporter Jim asked, holding his microphone towards Dark. 

“There should not be any guns-”

“Shooties.” 

“If there are any  _ shooties  _ there, you know the what to do, correct?” Dark was not the biggest fan of having to refer to a gun as a ‘shooty’ but sometimes it was easier to roll with what the Jims were saying rather than to have an argument that would never end. 

“Click the clicky.” Reporter Jim answered, holding up a small cube with a switch on it. 

“Maybe I should go in with them.” Bim suggested. 

“We don’t want to draw too much suspicion to ourselves.” Google said. 

“I’m a show host, my entire career is based on being charismatic.” Bim said with a large smile. 

“Your career is killing people and eating them.” Dr. Iplier scoffed. 

“I do more than-”

“Host interrupts Bim to inform everyone that a visitor is about to come into the meeting room.” Host stated. 

“A visitor?” Wilford asked. “Who’s coming to see us?” 

“Darkiplier Fischbach!” Anti shouted after kicking open the door. 

“He used the last name.” Bing sang. 

“What did you do?” Wilford asked. 

“Anti now is not the time-”

“Everyone out of the room, now!” Anti snapped, cutting Dark off. 

“We are in the middle of a-”

“ **_Out!_ ** ” Anti’s scream stopped Google and everyone slowly got to their feet and stepped out of the room. Dark felt something warm pass through his abdomen, but e easily ignored it. 

“Anti. Can we discuss this later? I’m sure whatever is bothering you can wait.” Dark raised a brow when Anti slammed a cell phone on the table and slid it to him. 

“Who the fuck is Monika?” Anti asked in a harsh tone. Dark glanced down at the screen and saw that he had received a text message reading; ‘It’s Monika, last night was great’.

“I honestly do not know who Monika is.” Dark stated, moving his phone aside. 

“Bull-fucking-shit!” Anti shouted. “How the fuck does she have your number then!? Only the egos know our numbers!” 

Dark’s seen Anti angry before. He had a habit of getting a little too into his video games or someone irritated him to the point of him cursing them out, but this was different, this was a lot more intense. Although, it was nothing Dark needed to worry himself about. 

“Anti. I need you to lower your voice.” Dark said calmly, standing up. 

“I will not lower my voice you cheating son-of-a-bitch!” Anti was now gripping the edge of the table. 

“I am not cheating. I am a man or high honor, of pride.” Dark held his hands behind his back as he walked around the table. 

“You’re just a cock!” Anti spat. 

“I suggest watching what you call me, we both know who’s the more powerful one in this, what we call, relationship.” Dark warned. Anti suddenly let out a scream and punched the table, shattering it with his fists. 

“After every single fucking thing I have done for you! After every single favor I have done! The number of fucking times you have claimed to love me and then you do this!?” Blood seeped from the wounds on Anti’s hands. Dark saw that Anti’s glare was with pure black eyes, a soft green hue surrounding them. His face was a bright red and his teeth were clenched to the point that Dark believed he would break them. This was new. This was not everyday annoyed Anti. The heat returned to Dark’s stomach, but he wasn’t able to notice it. “Years! Fucking years of being with you and you suddenly decide that I’m not good enough for you!?” Anti’s voice was echoing, his body was glitching, the room began to fill with a harsh static. “You made me believe that you cared for me! You made me believe that someone could actually want me! You made me believe that I could be loved!” Dark found himself taking a step back, trying to make a bigger distance between himself and his  _ very  _ angry boyfriend. 

This wasn’t like anything Dark has seen before. Anti’s anger was usually easily tamable if Dark was around. Sometimes a simple look would calm Anti down since he would rather be joking around or causing mayhem than be angry. Is this what Anti was like when he was filled with rage? It was...shocking. 

“Fucking say something!” Black tears streamed down Anti’s face. 

“I…” Dark blinked. Was he really at a loss for words? He always knew what to say. Why was this any different? 

“Why!? Why did you do this to me!?” Anti cried, the static growing stronger and beginning to form a strong headache in Dark’s head. 

“Anti.” Dark stumbled towards Anti, placing his hands on the virus’ shoulders. “I didn’t…” 

“Liar!” Dark found himself flying backward and slamming into the wall. “Liar! _ Liar!  _ **_Liar!_ ** ” Dark felt a wave of energy hitting him with every word, getting stronger and stronger each time. Anti stopped, panting as he caught his breath. Dark struggled for air as well and saw Anti standing there, hands in tight fists and green pixels forming of his skin and floating into the air above him. 

This must be Anti as his angriest. He was holding back all of those times. Pushing it aside and knowing that it wasn’t worth it. Anti always seemed to be the weaker one. The softer one. Dark always assumed that he was a lot more powerful than Anti, that he could easily control him no matter what. And yet, here Dark was. He was powerless against the angry virus. There was nothing he could do. He was stunned. He was frozen in place because of shock. Dark had no control. 

And he  _ loved  _ it.

Dark finally managed to get to his feet, he walked over to Anti, expecting to be pushed back again and was a little happy that he was able to put his hands back on Anti’s shoulders. 

“Anti…” No response. Anti was too angry to even speak. That was something Dark did not enjoy. “I am not cheating on you. Look me in the eyes. Look at me.” Dark placed a gentle hand on Anti’s chin and tilted the virus’ head back. “Do you think I’m an idiot. You even said it yourself, years. I’ve been with you for years. I’ve spent years of myself being with you and only you. Why would I be idiotic enough to ruin that? Why would I want to destroy the best thing in my life?” Dark saw that the pixels were fading away, the static going away as well. “I do not know who Monika is. I do not lie. Everyone knows that. I twist words, I do not falsify them.” Anti blinked several more tears away, eyes slowly returning to their normal, green, form. “Clearly a mistake was made. I was not the one who made the mistake. As I have said many times before. I love you. I am not giving you up that easily.” Dark stepped forward and pressed his lips against Anti’s waiting for a reaction. A soft groan made their way out of Dark’s throat when Anti gripped at his hair and kissed him back, harshly. The anger was clearly still there, but by the way Anti was moving against him and his hands wondering, the anger was shifting into wanting to be released in a different way. 

“Get on your knees.” Anti growled before shoving Dark down, glad to not hear any protests. 

“That is our cue to leave, boys.” Wilford’s voice was muffled by the door and unnoticed by the two. 

“Bing, that one girl you saw last night, wasn’t her name Monika?” Bim asked as the voices grew softer. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Bing sounded confused. 

“If I recall correctly, Bing’s and Dark’s numbers are the same except for one number.” Google stated. 

“Oh...shit.” Bing cursed.  


End file.
